conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Acts of Terrorism In The Union of Everett
The Union of Everett has continued the War on Terror since the country's establishment in July 2003. Terrorist groups, domestic and abroad, have continued threats against not only the United States but Everett, and forced the Everetti military to continue or start conducting military operations in locations around the world. A large portion of terrorist acts within Everetti territory has been a mix of Islamic radical terror attacks and Neo-Nazi Christian-right wing terrorism. Since the acquiring of the states of Yucatan and Maya Coast from Mexico, attacks and activities from Mexican drug Cartels has been a major threat to the Union. Threats to National Security Despite the Union of Everett's withdrawal from Afghanistan and cease of operations in most Arab nations besides Iraqistan and the capture of Osama bin Laden in Pakistan in 2010, Islamic terror threats remain a high level threat to national security. Many Islamic extremist groups continue threats against the Union of Everett for its continued presence in Iraqistan and its support of Iraqistan and the Federal State of Israel. With the events that took place in the Middle East in 2013 and 2014, Everett has been under mixed threats for engaging in military operations against Saudi Arabia, Bahrain and Qatar. The increase of Mexican drug Cartel violence in Mexico and the spread and expansion of the various cartel groups in Central America has forced an all out military option to be conducted along the Everetti borders with Mexico. Cartel violence has on several occasions spread across the border, forcing border agents, federal SWAT teams, Marines and even civilian HDS militia groups to engage cartel militants along the border. The use of the Everetti Marine Corps to secure the border with Mexico and active military combat operations waged against cartels on both sides of the border has notably resulted in significantly decreased cartel activity along the Everett-Mexico border. The operations conducted by the military has forced Mexican drug cartels to focus drug operations and criminal violence on the U.S.-Mexico border instead, however, Mexican drug cartel violence and terror-like attacks remain a threat to Everetti national security. Radical right-wing and religious groups, primarily fanatical Christian sects have been a minor threat to the United States in the past and continue to be a minor threat in the Union of Everett. Actual acts of terrorism and violent crimes committed by radical Christian groups has been minimal during Everett's history, however, the most prominent threat in the Union of Everett posed by radical Christian based terror are anti-abortion groups who have murdered abortion doctors and committed acts of arson on abortion clinics. Nationalist groups like the Aryan Nations and Neo-Nazi groups became a significant threat after the Union of Everett passed laws upholding the rights of various minority groups including homosexuals, transgender and Hispanics from discrimination. The acquiring of territory from Mexico and Haiti sparked racist groups to lash out against the government "bringing more minorities" into "America". Hate crimes saw an increase between 2006 and 2010 until major government crackdown against racism and racist groups was launched. The Tennessee Aryan Uprising in 2007 was the largest racial-based terror event in the Union of Everett. The following years of severe crackdown on Nazi groups saw a decrease in the threat of Nazi radical organizations. The current and largest threat to Everetti national security has been from the United States. Tension between the Union of Everett and the United States has resulted in a Cold War condition. The Union of Everett has blamed the United States and its CIA for several recent acts of mass murder and terror within the Union, including the Sandy Hook Elementary massacre and the Boston Marathon bombing. Events occurring between the armed forces of Everett and the United States in the Middle East have also been considered acts of terror. The United States was blamed for the sarin gas attacks in Iraqistan's Syria province and has been also blamed for funding and propagating the violence in Ukraine. The federal government continues to maintain warnings and advisories of terrorist attacks conducted by United States hired mercenaries or CIA operatives. List of Acts of Terror Radical Islamic Terrorism *November 21st, 2005: Four radical Muslim men, affiliated with a Mosque in Virginia known for its affiliations with radical organizations in the Middle East and Al Qaeda attempt the assassination of rock singer and actress Christine Fletcher, who was only a teenager at the time, in retaliation for a 9/11 album. Three songs are specifically named by the terrorists in a discovered video message found during a raid on the Virginia Mosque, which incited the men to attempt to ambush and gun down the singer. The attack failed and all four suspects were killed in a short fire fight between Fletcher's guards, herself and the attacking suspects. Christine Fletcher is noted for the gunning down of one of the terror suspects. *August 10th, 2006: Following the passing of the Religious Security Act into law, a Muslim protest, angry over several religious practice restrictions, turned into a violent riot in New York City where three women were killed, a Christian church burned, a flag burning, several vehicles were overturned and one suspect attempted to kill a NYPD officer with a machete. The group numbering in over 200 rioters was opened fire on by NYPD ESU officers, killing 24 Muslim men and injuring 75 others after a suspect attempted to throw a fire bomb molotov cocktail at a crowd of nearby onlookers. Several civilians also fired at the rioting crowd from their homes in the attempt to defend their homes and parked vehicles from attack and damage. The shots fired from civilians killed an additional five rioters and injured 13 others. *August 15th, 2006: After the New York City riot incident a Mosque in Everett City attempted a violent protest resulting in the burning of an EVPD police car and one injured officer. Capital Region Police opened fire on the crowd with a mix of live rounds and tear gas, killing 12 men and injuring 19 others. One suspect was treated for burns and later imprisoned after being struck in the face with a flashbang grenade. *September 4th, 2007: Over a dozen Arab men later found to be affiliated with a radical Mosque in New York City attempt to assassinate Christine Fletcher. A gun battle erupts at Fletcher's mansion following an attempted home invasion by the suspects. The attack fails after all the the men are killed in the fire fight and once again, Fletcher is noted for gunning down at least three men including one caught on CCTV security footage. The attack inspired the singer to release one of her top music hits, "Fire Fight". *June 19th, 2009: An Arab man is shot and killed by Militant Forces Presidential guard after opening fire on President Kaitlyn Spencer from a roof top in Everett City. *December 25th, 2009: An African Muslim man onboard a flight from the Netherlands to Detroit in the Union of Everett attempts to detonate a plastic explosives bomb sewn to his underwear. The bomb fails to detonate, setting the terrorist's underwear on fire. He is arrested and later executed for attempted terrorism. *May 1st, 2010: A Pakistani man who recently returned from a trip to Pakistan where he received terrorist training from Al Qaeda attempted to detonate a car bomb in Times Square in New York City. The bomb was built wrong and failed to detonate. The suspect was later captured and later executed for the attempted act of terrorism. *December 25th, 2010: An Arab man was charged with a terrorist act after parking a stolen U-Haul truck on a railway in which a train later struck the vehicle. Five train passengers were injured. Neo-Nazi, Racist & Christian Right Wing Terrorism *May 23rd, 2007: Nazi groups attempt an illegal Nazi rally in Ohio. African American onlookers are attacked by several Nazi suspects and incite a riot between minority groups and Neo-Nazis. Police shoot and kill six Nazi suspects and arrest another 500 Nazi men and women. 476 are sentenced to imprisonment and 9 are sentenced to death. Several African Americans and a gay man are reported injured during the riot. *October 18th, 2007: Neo-Nazi, KKK and other Aryan and racist groups attempt takeover of Decatur County, Tennessee and try to incite a civil war. Calling themselves the Aryan Union, they declared the establishment of a Nazi Reich in the county, killing 23 local police officers and 1,233 civilians, most of whom were black, gay or Hispanic. For three weeks, Everetti Marine Corps, federal agencies and Tennessee police fought the uprising and defeated the Aryan forces, killing over 5,000 suspects and arresting another 4,500 suspects, most of whom were later executed. *2003-2014: Varying incidents of violence by Christian hate groups targeting Planned Parenthood offices and abortion clinics including shootings and arson. Drug War Terrorism *2009: Varying attacks, mass murders, fire fights, kidnappings and act of drug violence throughout 2009. *2010: Varying attacks, mass murders, fire fights, kidnappings and act of drug violence throughout 2010. *2011-Present: Ongoing war between Everetti Marines, military forces against Mexican drug Cartels. Kidnappings, shootings, executions and acts of terror continue in Mexico and along the Everett/Mexico border throughout 2011-2014. Other Actions Designated As Terrorism *September 9th, 2009: José Marc Flores Pereira, a Bolivian man, attempts to hijack AeroMexico Flight 576, from Cancun to Mexico City, with what he claimed was a bomb. Several Everetti citizens tackled the suspect and killed him during the flight, which was later guarded by Everetti Air Force fighters and landed at Mexico City International Airport. The bomb was found to be soda cans filled with dirt with light bulbs attached. *December 14th, 2012: Two U.S. Army Rangers, Scott Johanssen and Matthew Reynolds, working under the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency, along with patsy, 20 year old Adam Lanza, entered Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut, in the Union of Everett and engaged in a shooting spree style act of terrorism against students and staff in the school, killing 26 civilians. *April 15th, 2013: United States CIA-funded mercenaries detonate two bombs at the Boston Marathon in Boston, Massachusetts. Three people died as a result and dozens injured, suffering severe bodily harm, including lost limbs. *April 18th, 2013: Federal agents and military conducting raid on a warehouse suspected of being used by the U.S. CIA to conduct operations in the Union resulted in a large fire-fight against CIA mercenaries affiliated with military contractor Blackwater/Academi. Two mercenaries were killed and one was captured alive. *April 18th, 2013: Several envelopes were quarantined by the CDC after postal service sensors detected ricin. The envelopes were destined for various politicians in the Union of Everett. *June 22nd, 2013: Three anti-gay extremists engage in shooting spree of Federal Center government district of Everett City, killing 17 civilians and two police officers and injured 30 others. A car bomb also failed to detonate. The Union of Everett traced funds given to the three coming from a U.S.-based account and blamed the CIA once again, despite no direct evidence. Category:Union of Everett Category:Events